<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince Who Was Promised by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966424">The Prince Who Was Promised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing'>WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crazy Ideas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Robb Stark Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My ideas on who could be the Prince that was promised. Or me playing with the fact that the word for 'prince' is genderless in its original language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Shireen Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crazy Ideas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daughter of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Shireen acquires a dragon, aptly named Storm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was wrong, so very wrong.</p><p>And she was forced to admit it when a living, breathing dragon roared, freed from the confines of stone it was trapped in only recently. </p><p>"Isn't he beautiful?" the young girl smiled brightly at her</p><p>"Indeed, Princess." she smiled back at her "I think many men would tremble at the sight of you riding it."</p><p>"They would." the Princess agreed "Could I ride you?"</p><p>The dragon let out an affirmative roar, and lowered his wing, allowing the Princess to mount it.</p><p>Then it took flight, circling lazily above Dragonstone, with the Princess on his back. Both looked happy.</p><p>Stannis approached her, brooding as usual.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked, looking at the dragon in the sky</p><p>"It appears I was wrong." she said calmly, trying not to show her inner turmoil "You're not the Prince who was Promised. Your daughter is."</p><p>At that bombshell, Stannis ran a hand across his temple, and let out a weary sigh.</p><p>"I guess you weren't far off from the truth, then." he finally said "Were you?"</p><p>"No." she smiled slightly "I guess I wasn't."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"I think we should burn her." Val muttered "That's the only way to prevent the grey death from spreading."<p>An unholy roar echoed across the camp as soon as she uttered these words.</p><p>A dragon landed close to where Val stood and roared threateningly at her.</p><p>It was then that she noticed a small figure perched upon its back. A dragon rider.</p><p>It was none other than Princess Shireen Baratheon.</p><p>"Never threaten a dragon rider in the presence of their dragon." Shireen told her calmly "Especially not me, and especially not in front of this one. He's fiercely protective of me. Aren't you, Storm?"</p><p>Storm roared in affirmation of her statement.</p><p>"I've always been fascinated with dragons." Shireen patted Storm's snout "Did you know that Balerion the Black Dread had scales hard enough that they couldn't be pierced by ordinary ballistae?"</p><p>"I didn't, Princess." Val said with a grimace "I never had a reason to concern myself with such matters."</p><p>Still, she was afraid. Afraid and angry. </p><p>It was clear that she wouldn't have an opportunity to kill Shireen and burn her body as she had planned.</p><p>Not with Storm protecting her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhaenys wakes up in a box. A rather large box. </p><p>Meanwhile, Theon and Jeyne arrive at the Wall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everywhere Rhaenys looked, there was darkness. </p><p>She realized that she was inside a box. A rather large one at that.</p><p>The first question that came to mind was how she was even alive.</p><p>The second one was...</p><p>"Where am I?" she asked aloud</p><p>Just then, the box was opened and she crawled out.</p><p>"You're in Braavos." a stranger told her "As for how you're alive, I brought you back. Just as I did with him."</p><p>He indicated a young man with red hair and freckles.</p><p>"Just don't tell anyone that both of you are still alive." he implored "If you do, your lives will be in danger, again, for multiple reasons."</p><p>"I won't." Rhaenys promised </p><p>"Good. Now, both of you are the Prince who was Promised." he continued "You will drive back the Long Night together. For this reason, it's essential that you two get married to each other."</p><p>Rhaenys blinked.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Benerro." was the reply "I am the High Priest of R'hllor."</p><p>"And I am Robb Stark, former King in the North." the other explained "Pleased to meet you."</p><p>Rhaenys blinked again.</p><p>"Okaaayyy..." she murmured "So when is the date?"</p><p>"Whenever you want." Benerro said "The sooner the better."</p><p>Rhaenys backed off slowly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Theon looked at Jeyne.<p>Jeyne looked at Theon.</p><p>Then they both looked at the man standing in the doorway, smiling brightly at them.</p><p>"Tea?" he offered</p><p>"No!" they said at the same time</p><p>The man frowned.</p><p>"I didn't poison it, or anything..." he left the sentence unfinished "I just want to help you."</p><p>"Better give in." the Princess came in "He won't rest until he helps everyone he feels needs it. That's the kind of person he is."</p><p>"You mean, he is... a universal father type?" Theon asked</p><p>"He helps the helpless." the Princess explained</p><p>"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I am not here." the man interjected "Anyway, do you need anything else? Food? Warm blankets? Hot baths? I can provide that and more."</p><p>Theon and Jeyne looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>"Oh, so you're one of those types." Theon said "I get it."</p><p>"His name is Ser Davos Seaworth." the Princess revealed</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Will you give me a back massage, Dadvos?" Pypar asked<p>"I need another bowl of soup." Grenn thrust an empty bowl at him "Fetch me some, Dadvos?"</p><p>More and more brothers began swarming him with one request or another. And every one of them called him 'Dadvos' for some reason.</p><p>"I need my security blankie, Dadvos." Theon tugged at his tunic "Fetch it for me?"</p><p>"Don't forget the bottle and comforter." Jeyne added </p><p>"So you were the ones behind my new nickname?" Davos asked "If so, please tell the others to stop using it."</p><p>"But it suits you." Theon said </p><p>"He is right." Jeyne shrugged, smiling</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>